The invention relates to a device for cleaning the gas nozzle of a welding torch in which weld splatters which have been deposited on the nozzle are scraped off by revolving blades and in which the nozzle is then sprayed with an anti-adhesive agent. In such devices the welding rod is guided through the nozzle and brought closer to the weld location with the nozzle. The welding material spatters a great deal during welding. Contaminants thus settle in the nozzle, which gradually close the nozzle. Therefore the nozzle must be cleaned often. Cleaning devices for this are known in the art in which, for example, an electronically controlled robot inserts the nozzle. Rotating blades scrape the nozzle clean. Next the robot moves the nozzle into a second position in which it is sprayed with an antiadhesive agent. Since the nozzle must be very precisely centered at the first cleaning position and, after centering, the rotating blades must be brought close to the nozzle, but after cleaning must be lowered again so the nozzle can be guided to the spraying position, the known devices are expensive. Finally, time is also lost because of the change of the individual processing positions.
The object of the invention is to indicate a cleaning device with a simple design and with which nozzles can be cleaned faster than previously.